Captain Cobra TLK
by Cynthia03
Summary: Prompt on tumblr: TLK works between Killian and Henry


**Prompt given on tumblr: TLK works between Killian and Henry**

**TRUE LOVE'S KISS CAPTAIN COBRA EDITION**

It had been five years. Five years since the Queens of Darkness were defeated and Rumplestiltskin's Dark Curse was broken by Belle's True Love's Kiss. Five years since Storybrooke had finally been like a fairytale land where all the heroes resided – doing mundane jobs.

But now this. The most beloved person in this entire town had been attacked by an unknown villain.

Henry lay still in front of Granny's with no visible signs of any physical injury. Ruby had been the one who found him, dead-like, but his chest's movements saying otherwise. He was still breathing.

Killian burst out of the diner as soon as he heard Ruby scream. He left the wailing twins – Liam and Leia – with Granny as he hurried towards the scene. He froze as soon as he opened the door and witnessed the scene in front of him.

"NO NO No no no no no no no" Killian kept repeating as he rushed towards his step-son and kneeled down to take his head in his lap.

"Henry, wake up lad" Killian shook him. "Henry? Henry it's mom's birthday tomorrow we need to bake a cake! Henry! HENRY!" Killian screamed as tears started rushing down his face.

Killian had always liked the boy. He had the kindness, goodness, and undying faith of the Charmings and Emma, while he had the sassiness, adventurousness, and cleverness of The Evil Queen and The Dark One. The lad truly was one of a kind.

Killian could still vividly remember how Henry was the first few ones who called him by his given name and who believed that he had truly changed and was good for his mother. Henry had excelled in sailing and in even in his teenage years, where nothing seemed "cool" for him, he never missed the weekly sailing with Killian.

Sobbing, Killian caressed the boy's cheek. Even though he wasn't Henry's biological father, Killian was his dad. Killian was the one who tried to resolve all the conflicts between him and Emma, Killian was the one who dressed the lad up as a pirate on Halloween, the one who tried to keep Jefferson occupied as Henry asked Grace out as his date for a school dance, the one who sneaked cookies into the house and ate them at 3 a.m while watching some stupid action movie. Killian and Emma had two kids of their own but neither one of them loved Henry any less and Henry knew that. Killian never treated Henry any different from Leia and Liam.

Brushing the hair off of Henry's forehead, Killian pressed his lips on it (the way he does when he used to kiss him goodnight when it was still "cool") and whispered "Come back to me Henry" and kissed his forehead lightly. Killian felt the cool breeze and lightness all around him – similar to the way it had felt once Emma had kissed Killian to wake him up from a sleeping curse.

Henry's eyes shot open and he took a deep breath in, "Dad" he muttered, unsure of what was going on.

"Oh Henry!" Killian grinned and hugged him. "God you scared me!"

"I'm sorry" Henry replied, his arms coming around Killian.

"You're…crushing….me" Henry said and Killian let him go, helping him stand up.

"You did it!" a voice came from behind the boys and they both turned around to find the beautiful blond in their lives standing beside her yellow bug, her cheeks tear-stained.

"That was True Love's Kiss" Ruby muttered, and Killian looked at her, completely forgetting that she was there all along.

Emma ran and hugged Henry, "Oh kid don't do that to me ever again!"

"This is my third True Love's Kiss!" Henry separated from her and beamed. He had finally broken his grandparents record who were still stuck on two True Love's Kisses and both in the Enchanted Forest. Ha ha!

"Let's not have any more shall we?" Killian smirked, slapping Henry's back.

"Brother!" the twins screamed from the top of the stairs at Granny's and Henry ran up to them, hugging the slightly annoying (when yelling or crying) yet lovable siblings.

Emma glanced at Killian and saw him watching their three kids with such love and adoration in his eyes that she couldn't help herself and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're the best husband and father in the world" she said, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"I know, love" Killian said and brought his arms around her. Emma slightly hit his arm, _cocky pirate!_

**THE END**

**_Leave Reviews? :)_**


End file.
